1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for testing a dental appliance, and particularly to a dental testing device for laboratory use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although holders and receptacles for toothbrushes are known, such holders and receptacles are typically designed for either personal home usage or for use during the manufacture of toothbrushes. There exists a need for a tooth brush retaining device for use in testing acrylic materials used for the construction of removable prosthetic appliances. To mimic the daily use of the prosthetic appliance, the acrylic sample needs to be brushed in the lab the same way a potential user of the appliance would. An electric toothbrush is typically used during such laboratory testing of the appliance. Generally, laboratory toothbrush holders used for such purposes are large machines that are expensive to operate. As such, there is a need for a simple device to hold a toothbrush and a sample dental appliance in place while the toothbrush is being operated to clean the dental appliance. Thus, an electric toothbrush holder for laboratory use solving the aforementioned problems is desired.